Bellamy's brave princess
by MasterOfShips
Summary: Sets off after Conner's death in 1.10 - I Am Become Death. Bellamy's upset about his friend's death and Clarke comforts him. Murphy will not settle for just killing Bellamy as his revenge. He wants to torture Bellamy in the best way possible, and how better way to kill a prince, than through his princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I'm beginning a new story! I really love writing fan fiction and my latest obsession is the 100! Omg, it's so damn good! This particular story jumps a bit in time and I switched some people around. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

Clarke woke up to an ice-cold puff of air. She shivered and sat up yawning.

Pulling her blankets tight around herself, she thought of the day before. They had just barely averted the attack from the Grounders, but she knew as well as everyone else at camp, that they'd be back, and this time one bomb couldn't stop them.

The sound of quick steps approaching her tent snapped her out of her thoughts and she was on her feet within seconds.

Her reflexes had indeed improved since they landed on Earth. She was just about to go check out who was there when she noticed she was only wearing a t-shirt and her panties. No wonder she froze like hell.

Before she could get any pants on, her tent flap was pulled aside and Bellamy walked in. His eyes searched the tent and found her standing half naked. A surprised look came over his face, but it quickly turned into a wide smirk as he gave her the elevator look.

Clarke froze. What was he doing? She pulled her shirt down to cover most of her body as possible.

"Bellamy!" She said rather loud. He snapped out of looking at her body, his eyes finding her face instead. He looked at her, puzzled.

She sighed, walking towards the bed and rolled her blanket around herself. She didn't like the way Bellamy had stared at her. Or at least she didn't think she liked it.

"Why are you here?" She asked. She saw a glimpse of recognition in his face as though he'd forgotten what he came her to say.

"Uhm, yeah, uh..." He looked like he was searching his mind to figure out why he had actually come here.

"Right," he said, "Conner's dead. It looks like he was the virus' last victim. I think he choked on his own blood late last night. Just thought you should know."

Conner's dead didn't come as a surprise to her. She was actually astonished by how many had survived the virus. But she knew Bellamy had been close to Conner.

"I'm sorry Bell. Are you ok?" She asked before realizing that asking Bellamy that was probably stupid. He wasn't going to reveal his feelings and open up, especially not to her.

"I'll survive. Sorry I woke you up. Get some sleep Princess." He said, walking out the tent without waiting for an answer.

Wow. Bellamy Blake had indeed changed as well. Well… at least he didn't sound mad or annoyed.

_Maybe he'd only changed around you_, a little voice inside her whispered.

"No, that's just dumb." She told herself out loud. He had changed _for everyone_.

She sighed, putting on a pair of jeans and combing her fingers through her hair. She instantly stopped when she realized what was she was doing.

She wasn't trying to look nice for Finn. He had betrayed her by not mentioning Raven. No, this she was doing for someone else, and she knew whom. She shook her head and walked out the tent to go examine Conner.

When she stepped outside she realized Bellamy had woken her up quite early. It was still cold and dark outside and everyone was still sleeping inside their tents.

She walked towards the drop ship. It was almost empty inside, except for the three bodies in the corner. As she approached the bodies, she realized Conner wasn't among them.

"He's not there." A familiar, rusty voice said behind her. She twirled around, bumping right into Bellamy's hard chest. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. Whether or not he would talk to anyone, Clarke could see that Conner's death affected him more than he lead on.

As though he had read her mind, he looked away. Clarke cleared her throat.

"Where is he then?" she asked.

"I put him in the hammock," Bellamy said whilst walking towards the center of the drop ship where the hammock hang. Clarke followed him and when she reached the hammock, she turned her doctor-mode on, and she started examining him.

"Yeah, he definitely died of choking." She said quietly. This had to be hard on Bellamy. He only trusted few people, and Conner had been one of those he trusted most.

He turned away holding his hand over his mouth and sighing. Clarke couldn't resist the urge to lay a comforting hand on his back, but she could feel his body stiffen when she did.

"Bellamy," she said in a soft voice, "this wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could've done to save him." He seemed to calm a bit down, but he was still tense.

"I just don't get it." He said, turning around. "Yesterday he was already starting to feel better. He'd regained a lot of his strength. If he were to throw up blood during the night, he would've had the strength to pull him self up!" Bellamy jammed him fist into the drop ships wall and sunk down against it.

"Hey," Clarke said and sat down beside him, "these things happen. It's no one's fault. It was Conner's time to pass, just as it probably was Wells', Charlottes and everyone else's time when they died. Maybe someone caused their deaths just as the Grounders caused this disease, but no matter what, they fulfilled their purpose down here. They got to see the Earth and that's more than anyone on the Ark can say. They did well here, and they'll be remembered for it." As she said the last thing she reached out and gently took Bellamy's hand.

She suddenly remembered that she wanted to talk to him about something else.

"That's also why we should let Murphy stay. It was just as much our fault that Charlotte died, as it was his. He's been punished enough."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But if he does something stupid, just remember who's call that was, Princess." He said as his eyes slowly closed. She looked at him and realized just how tired she'd been as well. She closed her eyes like him, and they fell asleep against the wall, still holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys! So this chapter will be more about Murphy. Sorry if I've been jumping a bit back and forth in time, but originally these chapters should've been two different stories, so I adjusted them as good as I could! Enjoy and please leave a review of your thoughts!**

Murphy's POV:

The first time he saw Clarke again, he felt nothing but disgust and anger, but when he saw Bellamy, he felt the rage rise within him. He had to get back at them. The Princess was nicer than the rebel Leader, he had to admit. But it still didn't make up for her mistake. He had to get back at them, but it had to be the perfect revenge. He wouldn't settle for anything less. In his mind he started going over every scenario of what he could do to hurt them both the way they'd hurt him. For starters he knew he had to earn their trust so they wouldn't suspect a thing. When everyone got sick, he helped out the Princess and he could feel her warming up to him. It was a completely different thing with Bellamy. There was no way the rebel leader would forgive him for what happened to Charlotte even though it was not his fault. Well, it wasn't his fault _alone_.

A couple days after he arrived, he overheard Clarke telling Bellamy that she believed in second chances, and he figured she must've been talking about him. Of course, the stupid rebel leader was still suspicious, but a wide grin appeared on his face anyway. His plan was already working.

The camp had definitely changed since he was thrown out last. Back when the leaders banished him, they would get into a fight just glancing at each other. Of course they still fought like an old married couple, but thing between them had changed. They looked at each other with respect and something else - something deeper - that Murphy had never seen before. But then again, he'd been locked up since he was 12.

Murphy began his round of killing everyone who'd been a part of his almost-execution, starting with Conner. A few days later, he entered the drop ship to find it almost empty. The only other person was the one who'd punched him in the face and thrown him down the hill, and he was fast asleep, still recovering from the disease. No one would suspect anything if he died.

Beside him lay a piece of plastic. Murphy looked around to check if anyone was there. He covered the boy's face with the plastic and watched him as he took his last panicked breath. A crooked smile creped in on Murphy's lips. Behind him he suddenly heard a gasp and he quickly spun around to see the Princess on the latter with a horrified look on her face.

Clarke's POV:

She was on the upper level of the drop ship, organizing the medical supplies, when she heard the noises from below. There was always a lot of noise at camp, but this sounded different. She walked over to the hatch and climbed down the first few steps on the latter to see if everything was alright.

As she reached the middle of the latter, she saw no other than John Murphy bend over the last boy to recover from the disease that had haunted the camp for the past few days. But why was Murphy there? She thought. At that point, she realized the boy on the table wasn't breathing and in Murphy's right hand was a piece of plastic that would be an excellent way to choke someone. The pieces all fell into place and she accidently let out a surprised gasp. Murphy spun around instantly and stared at her.

"Thank god you're here Princess! The kid stopped breathing!" He said in a firm voice, but his eyes flickered around the room as if he was looking for a believable lie, he could tell her. His hand dropped the piece of plastic and he looked back up at her. Clarke realized the gun right next to him, and she knew she had to get out of there fast. She nodded.

"Yeah, sure, uhm... thanks Murphy..." she said, eyeing the door.

But Murphy had seen the fear in her eyes and he knew exactly who she'd run right to the minute she stepped out the drop ships door. She climbed down the last steps.

"Uhm, Murphy, I'll be right back. I just need to, uhm, get something in my tent." She said, voice shaking as she turned to walk out the door.

"Not so fast Princess." Murphy said behind her.

She turned around and starred into the barrel of his gun. She was just about to freak out when she remembered her walkie-talkie in her pocket. Perhaps Bellamy would come rescue her if he heard what was going on. She pressed in the button on the walkie so that he'd hear their conversation.

"Murphy, please. I won't tell anyone, I swear!" She said.

"That's bullshit Princess. We both know you'll run right to your prince and tell him. You know what Bellamy would do if he found out, Clarke. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go." Murphy said and pointed the gun to her head.

"If Bellamy found out what?" Sounded Bellamy's voice from the walkie in her pocket. Clarke silently cursed. Idiot! Sense the bloody tone jack-ass. Murphy looked even angrier than before.

"Give me the walkie Clarke." He said, lowering his gun.

Clarke slowly pulled it out of her pocket. Before she could think about what happened, she put it to her mouth.

"Bellamy, Murphy killed Miles and he's got a gun, hurry!" She yelled and Murphy punched her in the head with his gun. She screamed in pain and within seconds Murphy had shut the drop ships door.

She could hear Bellamy pounding his fist on the door outside, yelling Murphy's name... and hers? But she could've imagined it. Her head felt like it could explode any minute. Someone - probably Murphy, cause he was the only one there, duh - pulled her to her feet. Her sight cleared a bit and she saw Murphy standing in front of her, aiming the gun to her head and her walkie in his hand.

"Murphy if you don't let her out RIGHT now, I swear to god I'll-" Bellamy said through the walkie.

"You'll what? Do nothing. I am in control right now, not you. I have your precious Princess and I will not let her go. But... You could come get her?" Murphy said and smirked at Clarke.

She was still too dizzy to know exactly what was going on, so she didn't fight against it as Murphy sat her down in a chair and tied her to it.

"I'll make the shift Murphy. The Princess in exchange of me. I'm the one you want anyway, right?" Bellamy said.

Clarke's head had cleared and she was doing everything she could to get out of the chair. There was absolute no way Bellamy was going to die for her. But Murphy had tied her up real good and she was gagged, so there wasn't really anything she could do.

"Alright, but just you Bellamy. Unarmed. And if anyone else comes in here, I'll kill the Princess. You have ten seconds or I'll kill her!" He said, pointing the gun to her head yet again. He began counting out loud.

"I'm here Murphy." Bellamy said as Murphy reached three. "Now let Clarke go and I'll come in."

"Yeah right! No, Bellamy, you come in, then your Princess can go." Murphy said and walked to the handle that opened the drop ships door. He hadn't freed Clarke yet, but Bellamy was right outside. The last piece fell into place in Clarkes mind. Murphy wasn't going to free her. He was going to kill them both. Clarke fought against the ropes that held her, but just as she was about to break one of the ropes, Murphy stood above her again. He slapped her across her face and against her will; a tear fell from her eye.

"Shut up Princess!" He yelled. Apparently Bellamy heard that.

"Don't you dare touch her Murphy! I will kill you if you harm one hair on her head!" He yelled back from outside the wall.

Murphy grinned and walked back towards the handle.

"Ready to come in then, Bell?" He asked through the walkie.

"Yes Murphy. Just open the damn door." Bellamy answered.

Murphy pulled down the handle and pointed the gun towards Clarke again.

"Only you Bellamy! Unarmed." He repeated.

Bellamy ran into the drop ship, his head shifted back and forth looking for Clarke. He spotted her in the chair and ran to her. Behind him, Murphy closed the door. Bellamy turned around.

"What the hell Murphy!? Clarke isn't outside yet!" He yelled, but Murphy just grinned at him.

"Now why on Earth would I let go of the thing that could cause the most damage to you? I want you to suffer for what you did, and what better way to do that, than through your Princess?" Murphy said and his grin grew wider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellamy's POV:**

This could NOT be happening. Clarke had to survive. She had to get out of there, even if that meant he wouldn't. Wait, what? When had he grown so fond of the Princess that he would sacrifice himself for her? He shook his head. He could deal with his emotions later. Or, well, he would if they both made it out alive.

Bellamy crouched next to Clarke who was still tied to the chair. He looked up at her and saw tears streaming down her face and her eyes filled with fright. He felt a wave of rage rise within him. Who was Murphy to tie up the Princess? And who was he to stand a few feet away with s grin on his face and a gun to Clarke's head?

That's when it snapped for Bellamy. Murphy was NOT going to get away with this, that's for sure.

He stood up in front of Murphy who instantly pointed the gun to him. Bellamy smiled as he realized he was still more than a foot taller than the scumbag in front of him.

"Murphy. Let the Princess go, now. You can't handle two persons with only one gun anyway." He said.

Murphy grinned up at him, pointing the gun back to Clarke. Bellamy's smile faded instantly.

"No, I can handle it. You see, you would rather die than let anything happen to your precious Princess. And she feels the same way, so if I point the gun to either of you, the other one won't lift a finger against me." Murphy said and grinned proudly.

Damn, he was good. Bellamy had to think of a new plan. Murphy broke his thoughts as he fired a shot. Bellamy quickly looked back over his shoulder to check if Clarke was ok. Well, she wasn't ok, but the shot hadn't hit her. Outside the drop ship, Bellamy could hear Octavia yelling his name. What would become of her if he died? Who would take care of her?

"Bellamy! Hello, Earth to Bellamy!" Murphy shouted.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You were day dreaming or something. I said, get some seatbelts and tie them together, or I'll shoot the Princess."

Bellamy walked over to the seats and pulled out three belts without question.

"Good, now tie them together and tie a noose in the end." Murphy said and his grin grew wider.

Bellamy did as he said, and soon it was done.

"Now, stand on the box over there and throw the rope over that pole." He said and pointed, and yet again, Bellamy did as he said.

"Put your head through the noose and tighten it." He said. Behind Murphy, Clarke started fighting to break the ropes. Bellamy looked at her. Even with tears streaming down her face and frustration in her eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. There was no point denying it now. He did what Murphy said, because maybe if he did, Murphy would be merciful enough to let Clarke go. Though he doubted it.

Murphy tied the other end to the pole on the other side and tightened it so Bellamy would have to stand on his toes not to choke. He grinned as he turned towards Clarke.

"Mur-urphy! Leave her alone! Mur-phy let her go n-now!" Bellamy yelled behind him as he tried to speak with the rope pressed to his throat.

"Oh Bellamy that was never a part of the deal. I told you. The easiest way to torture a Prince is through his Princess."

**Clarke's POV:**

She felt like screaming. There was no way Bellamy should die for her. And that was what Murphy was doing. Making Bellamy do his own gallow. No way. But Murphy had tied her up real nice, so she could do nothing and say nothing, because she was gagged as well.

But when Murphy told Bellamy to stick his head through the noose on the rope, she couldn't handle it anyone. She screamed and fought to get out of the ropes, but nothing helped. She felt the tears falling from her eyes, but she didn't care.

Murphy tightened the rope and she was sure he would pull and kill Bellamy in that second. But instead, Murphy turned around and walked towards her. Behind him, Bellamy yelled, telling Murphy to leave her alone.

"Oh Bellamy that was never a part of the deal. I told you. The easiest way to torture a Prince is through his Princess." Murphy said.

As Bellamy was strung up, Clarke had been scared to death, but now, when Murphy was turning to her, she felt a bit relieved. Sure, she was still scared as hell, but that meant Bellamy had a break. Well, kind of. He still had a rope around his neck and couldn't move, but he wasn't dying this instant.

Murphy was over her in seconds with a wide grin on his face. He untied the ropes and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards Bellamy.

"Ok Princess. Now, I would say nothing personal, but you involved with my punishment as well as the rebel leader was, so it is personal." Murphy said and looked up to Bellamy.

If looks could kill, Murphy would've been dead in that moment from the glare Bellamy sent him.

"If you touch as much as a single hair on her head, you're dead Murphy." Bellamy said, his voice thick of the threat.

Murphy looked up at Bellamy with an almost joyful smile as he pulled Clarke's hair and she let out a gasp of pain. Bellamy's eyes were filled with hatred against Murphy.

"You see, Bellamy, you don't give me orders. If you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now." Murphy said, still grinning like a moron. He lay the gun next to him and picked up one of the knifes Clarke used for medical purposes on the table. His right hand still held Clarke's hair and he started throwing the knife up and down in his left hand.

"Now where should I cut your Princess first? Where would it hurt YOU the mo-" Murphy was interrupted as Bellamy's foot reached his stomach and he flew back a few feet. Clarke was quickly on her feet and tried to loosen the rope around Bellamy's neck.

Murphy stood up again, this time the stupid smile on his scared face was replaced by annoyance and rage, which in this scenario, was a really bad thing.

He rushed over to Bellamy and shoved the gun hard into his stomach. Bellamy gritted his teeth in pain.

"That-" Murphy said, "was a _really_ bad idea."

He dragged Clarke a few feet away so that they were out of Bellamy's reach. He picked up the knife again, getting ready to cut, but then changed his mind and picked up the gun instead. The grin found it's way back to his face as an idea took form in his head and he pointed the gun to her head.

"You know what, I think it's getting a bit hot in here, don't you think?" Murphy said, pulling off Clarke's jacket.

A wave of fear came over Clarke. She would_ not_ have her clothes taken off by John Murphy. No way. But the gun was still pointing to her head, so she had to think of a plan not to get herself killed, too.

Bellamy saw the fear in Clarke's eyes and he knew he couldn't bare to see his brave Princess have her clothes taken off against her will by John Murphy.

Murphy saw the fear and frustration in both of their eyes and smiled proudly. This was a wonderful revenge. He tossed her jacket away and started removing her shirt, but Clarke stopped him by stamping her foot hard down on his.

"Stop Murphy, please." She begged.

"You know, Princess, I think Bellamy deserves to see some skin before he dies, don't you? Would you deny him that simple pleasure?" Murphy said, his back facing Bellamy who used the opportunity to try and undo the knot around his neck. He sent Clarke a look to tell her to stall Murphy a bit longer. She nodded quietly to let him know she understood.

"What do you get out of this Murphy? Killing Bell and me? It won't make your life better. Do you honestly think our people will let you live here? Because they won't." Clarke said.

"No Clarke, I gave up on this camp a long time ago. I'm here for one thing and one thing only. My revenge." He replied and pulled off her shirt.

Clarke tried to punch him as he tried to undo her bra, but he grabbed both her fists in one hand and hit her across her face so hard she fell to the ground.

Behind them, Bellamy was almost free. He pulled the rope one last time and it finally broke. He ran towards Murphy who was kicking Clarke as she lay on the drop ships floor.

"Get off of her!" He yelled and yanked Murphy away from her in one arm. The adrenalin was pumping through his veins and his sight was red with rage.

Bellamy pinned the now not-so-cocky-anymore Murphy to the wall and hit him repeatedly until his entire face was covered in blood and he fell unconscious.

Bellamy tossed him to the ground and turned to Clarke who was lying incredibly still on the floor (half naked, he realized.)

Her back was facing him and he turned her over to find her quietly sobbing with her eyes closed.

He grabbed her shirt from the floor to cover her chest and then picked her up in his arms and let her cry against his chest.

Clarke kept crying as he opened the drop ship doors, and as people approached them, he waved them all off - even Octavia - and carried Clarke to her tent.

He was about to lay her down in her bed, but her grip on his shirt was too tight, so instead he just sat down with her in his lap and comforted her.

"My brave Princess." He said repeatedly and kissed the top of her head again and again.

He could feel her starting to drift off, so he lay her down on the mattress and planted a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.

Before he got the chance though, her tiny hand found his big one and she pulled him back.

"Don't leave me." She said, half asleep.

"Never." He whispered and lay down beside her.

"Never." She repeated, and they both drifted off in each others arms.


End file.
